VERTIGO COMICS: Lucifer (Fox)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE LUCIFER (TV SERIES) YOUTUBE: In the Crisis On Infinite Earths, John Constantine goes to Earth-666 to ask Lucifer for a ticket to Purgatory. Lucifer owns John for getting Maze out of Hell so he makes the bargin. This takes place five yours before season 1. OVERALL PLOT: The Devil has come to Los Angeles… Based upon the characters created by Neil Gaiman, Sam Kieth and Mike Dringenberg for DC Entertainment’s Vertigo imprint, LUCIFER is the story of the original fallen angel. Bored and unhappy as the Lord of Hell, LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR (Tom Ellis, “Merlin”) has abandoned his throne and retired to L.A., where he owns Lux, an upscale nightclub. Charming, charismatic and devilishly handsome, Lucifer is enjoying his retirement, indulging in a few of his favorite things – wine, women and song – when a beautiful pop star is brutally murdered outside of Lux. For the first time in roughly 10 billion years, he feels something awaken deep within him as a result of this murder. Compassion? Sympathy? The very thought disturbs him – as well as his best friend and confidante, MAZIKEEN aka MAZE (Lesley-Ann Brandt, “The Librarians”), a fierce demon in the form of a beautiful young woman. The murder attracts the attention of LAPD homicide Detective CHLOE DANCER (Lauren German, “Chicago Fire”), who initially is dismissive of Lucifer, but she becomes intrigued by his talent for drawing out people’s secrets and his desire to dispense justice, giving out punishment to those who deserve it. As they work together to solve the pop star’s murder, Lucifer is struck by Chloe’s inherent goodness. Accustomed to dealing with the absolute worst of humanity, Lucifer is intrigued by Chloe’s apparent purity and begins to wonder if there’s hope for his own soul yet. At the same time, God’s emissary, the angel AMENADIEL (DB Woodside, “Suits,” “24”), has been sent to Los Angeles to convince Lucifer to return to the underworld…can the Devil incarnate be tempted toward the side of Good, or will his original calling pull him back toward Evil? EPISODES: MONITOR'S NOTES: TV Show is NOT like the Comic Books In the series, Lucifer runs a piano bar (an element introduced in the Sandman story "The Kindly Ones") called "Lux" in Los Angeles, with the assistance of his female consort, Mazikeen who is a Lilim, one of the race descended from Lilith. Lucifer is portrayed as a sophisticated and charming man, in accordance with the stereotypical gentleman-devil. The theme of the Lucifer series revolves around the free-will problem. Carey's Lucifer is a figure representing will and individual willpower, who challenges the "tyranny of predestination". While in Heaven's eyes this is blasphemy, Lucifer points out that the rebellion (and indeed all sin) and damnation as consequence were pre-planned by his Creator, God. Lucifer rejects God's rule and moral philosophy as tyrannical and unjust. The violent, aggressive, totalitarian, vengeful, and dictatorial aspects of Heaven's rule are represented mostly by the Archangel Amenadiel, who has a particular hatred of Lucifer and leads attacks of various kinds against him. The attacks include verbal criticism, marshaling the host of Heaven, as well as challenging him to individual combat - almost all of it without the slightest care for the countless innocent, unwilling and unwitting victims he is more than willing to sacrifice for his own pride. For his part, Lucifer disdains Amenadiel, treating the latter's emotional outbursts with contempt, and repeatedly defeats Amenadiel's assaults with well-orchestrated, hidden plans. Ironically, however, it is often difficult to discern when Lucifer acts as a slave to predestination and when he effectively acts according to his own free will. (1) this is were the tv series goes on its own blend of stories by introducing Detective Chloe Dance and the LAPD. The tv series has reduced Lucifer to a buddy cop show so far and seems to say ways from the comic books. The creators of the show are hoping that down the road they can use the Dreaming and the Endless characters. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Comics Category:Sandman Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Lucifer Morningstar Category:Angel Amenadiel Category:Beatrice "Trixe" Espinoza Category:Dr. Linda Martin Category:Mother Of Angels Category:Marcus Pierce Category:Chloe Decker Category:Dan Espinoza Category:Mazikeen Category:Ella Lopez Category:Angel Uriel Category:John Constantine Category:Mia Smoak - Green Arrow Category:John Diggle